


Blanket of Stars

by Stardust_And_Smoke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Guilt, Mentions of Lotor, Mentions of Romelle, Multi, Post-S6, Reader feeling guilty, Reader-Insert, mentions of Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/pseuds/Stardust_And_Smoke
Summary: After Lotor is left in the rift, you remember all the happiness he gave you and how guilty you now feel over him being left alone.





	Blanket of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of writing from my Tumblr that I never posted here!

Cradled beneath a blanket of stars, each glittering speck carrying a hundred memories and a hundred more hopes. Each one called and beckoned to a time where laughter was strong, if only for a short moment. They held the remains of when the Empire had splintered away from drawing their hand of anguish, instead showing a gentle caress if they had pledged their blade to an Emperor who chased after a dream of peace and tranquility.

Now the stars teased you with such memories, keeping clear from the hand which reached for them in a silent plea for a time when life had been a swaying song and joyful dance. In truth it had only been a handful of days since the tides of fate had reared and crashed upon everyone’s head, but as your heart lay fractured in your chest, who could blame you for the eternity it felt like?

You wished to damn the stars, watch them burn out under your condemning gaze. To you they could scream and beg, but you would turn away and let their ashes twirl into the bleak abyss of space.

Not long ago you had been held in an Emperors arms whilst he promised you the gift of entire star clusters that burned as fiercely as your spirit in his eyes, the rarest gems of hundreds of planets, anything that could come close to matching your beauty and strong will. You had held him as well, ran your fingers through silken hair that reminded you of the purity of earths moon and promised to every part of his soul that you would never leave him. He had believed you, indigo eyes shining with the faith he had entrusted to you.

“In my eyes I am not worthy of your affections, but that matters little, for you believe I am worth every soft word shared in the dark. I trust you my dear, that will never be corrupted.” Was once said in the early hours of the morning, an embrace shared soon after.

With Lotor your heart had blossomed, burning with the force of a million nebulas as your adoration grew for him, meanwhile the gaze he lay upon you was softer than any caring kiss pressed to your lips. In the days since the rift had taken him from you and torn him away from himself, your heart had withered and curled in on itself, craving his hold once more.

The weight of what he had supposedly done grew too heavy on you at various points, but no matter how much you tried to forget it all, even for just a second, others would not allow it. Romelle and Allura's gazes on your back were a consistent reminder of the sickening things that had happened to their people, to Romelle's friends and her family. Everyday it crushed you, sometimes even bringing you to the floor, fingers curling against the cold metal beneath your palms.

Despite it all you did not regret loving him.

You did not regret still being in love with him, for it was an emotion that your heart couldn’t help or stop. He may have hidden what he did, but all he had ever said to you was genuine, alongside how he had felt for you.

“Lotor,” your voice cracked, “I’m sorry I left you all alone.”

 


End file.
